The process of transcoding converts a compressed video from one format into another compressed video with a different format. The traditional approach is to perform transcoding in the pixel domain referred to as the cascaded pixel domain approach. This traditional approach involves decoding the original signal, perform the intermediate processing, and fully re-encoding the processed signal subject to any new constraints. This traditional transcoding is very costly (from a computing resources stand-point and a length of time standpoint) to do. Thus, the major area of research in transcoding now focuses on increasing the efficiency, i.e. decreasing the computational time. However, any gains in efficiency should have a minimal impact on the quality of the transcoded video.
Thus, it is desirable to achieve bit rate reduction using low-complexity, faster transcoding methods and it is to this end that the unit and method are directed.